Alergías
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Del 1 a "Preferíria abrirme mis entrañas a tener que tomar más antibióticos", ¿Qué tan enfermo estas?"


Welp, se que tardo mucho en subir cosas a mi pobre fanfiction, pero creo que este año me pondré la meta de subir al menos un OS cada mes de cualquiera de mis OTP, así por lo menos tendría cosas que hacer y muchos trabajos, he estado teniendo un comienzo del año muy mal y pues... Quiero distraerme con algo. Así que, le traigo esta tonta historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días, espero que la disfruten :3

Críticas constructivas y demasés son bienvenidos, no tengan miedo de querer hablar conmigo incluso ~ :3

* * *

El año tiene doce meses.

El año tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días para fastidiarlo en cualquier momento; ¡Pero noooo! Tenía que ser justo ahora, nada más con llegar la bonita y trágica época de la primavera sus alergias iban y le golpeaban en el rostro hasta hacerlo caer inconsciente sobre la cama. ¿Por qué no podía ser más normal? ¿No podía tener algo como no sé, diabetes? Al menos darse una sobredosis de insulina sonaba más divertido que darse una a base de antibióticos y antigripales; sin falla y sin decir nada sus alergias se convertían en un resfriado que le duraba un poco más de lo habitual -Ya saben, como una o dos semanas más, máximo- En ese momento lo que más quería era terminar de enrrollarse en las sabanas y esperar a que la muerte se dignará a verlo al rostro y decir con cándida voz: " _Ay no, tú otra vez_."

¡Sí! Estaba siendo melodramático pero es que se sentía demasiado mal, y su querido **Pine Tree** no se encontraba en casa pues debía trabajar, uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo y en su estado no podría tan siquiera tener fuerzas de hacer preguntas innecesarias y con dudosas intenciones a sus pacientes; de su pareja estar ahí solo rodaría los ojos diciéndole que deje el drama tan solo es un resfriado que curiosamente le sucede cada año.

 _Cada. Puta. Primavera._

Bill se sentía que quería tirarse así mismo en una trituradora gigante así por lo menos el dolor en todas sus articulaciones no sería producto de una estúpida enfermedad sino un muy chistoso accidente. No solo sentía mal sino que DEBÍA verse peor aún, debía de estar más pálido -Más de lo habitual- con la nariz super roja que no paraba de gotear, varios abrigos encima porqué estaba jodidamente frío o ¿Es solo él? Aparte que a su derecha sobre la cama tenía una caja con Klennex a la mitad y varias bolitas de pañuelos usado por todas partes llenos de mucosidad, ugh. La idea de quedarse en cama viendo TV en un día de la semana no era que le molestara, tan solo si ese día su chico estuviera con él a su lado y que no estuviera tan jodidamente enfermo; ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes consideración, primavera?! Chasqueó la lengua antes de que su garganta le picara haciéndole toser un poco extendiendo su mano a la mesita de noche, su celular era lo único que podía darle entretenimiento después de haberse cansado de escuchar a un chef gritarle a otro de que la cabra estaba tan cruda que todavía la creían satanás.

[ 03:48 ] √ **¡DIIIIIIPPEEEEEEER!**

√ **Si muero quiero que sepas que estás en mi testamento, todo mi dinero es tuyo**

√ **No dejes que nadie se acerque y tienes derecho de volverte un asesino serial si eso pasa.**

[ 03:50 ] √ _Ok, primero que nada: Bill, solo estás resfriado, no estás MURIENDO_

√ _Segundo, se que estoy en tu testamento, me lo mostraste como siete veces..._

√ _Deja de ser melodramático_

[ 03:52 ] √ **Y es la primera vez que no me niegas lo de volverte asesino**

√ **Owww, ¿Me amas tanto como para perseguir a mis enemigos y destriparlos?**

√ **Eres tan adorable *Heart emoji***

[ 03:53 ]√ _Bill, vete a dormir_.

Resopló un momento, sonando bastante congestionado. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlona antes de que fuera atacado por una serie de tosidos que terminó en agarrando un pañuelo más y soplando su nariz, ugh mocos... Tiró el pañuelo en la cama limpiando su mano sobre los tantos abrigos que cargaba puesto, que en realidad son solo tres pero ¿Quién los cuenta de forma exagerada?

[ 04:01 ] √ **No puedo dormir :C**

√ **Tengo mucho frió y me duele todo el cuerpo...**

√ **¿Cuanto te falta para terminar?**

[ 04:05 ] √ _Solo me falta un par de horas_

√ _¿Tomaste tus medicinas?_

√ _Si no lo haces juro que iré allá a obligarte a tragarte todo eso_

[ 04:06 ] √ **Wow, ¿Un poco de confianza, no?**

√ **Además sabes que no tienes que obligarme a nada**

√ **Siempre me tragaré todo lo que venga de ti ~**

√ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

[ 04:08 ] √ _LKFNDSGJBFDÑGBFDJBGFDGBFUDGBFUD_

√ _BILL_

√ _HICISTE_

√ _QUE ESCUPIERA EL CAFÉ_

√ _FRENTE MIS ALUMNOS_

[ 04:11 ] √ **Que pena que no pude estar ahí para verlo u_u**

√ **Pero apuesto a que uno de ellos te tomo una foto**

√ **Siempre puedo verlo si lo suben a facebook**

√ **O ir para allá y hablar con ellos para sacarlo**

[ 04:15 ] √ _NO, NO VENGAS_

√ _NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE_

√ _DE NUEVO_

[ 04:17 ] √ **Me hieres Pine Tree :'C**

√ **¿No tienes consideración de alguien que está enfermo?**

√ **No importa, tampoco necesito una foto para ver tu cara alarmada**

√ **Siempre puedo verlo en vivo y en directo ~**

√ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

[ 04:20 ] √ _Quiero el divorcio_

[ 04:21 ] √ **¿Uhmmm? Naaaaah**

√ **¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día?**

√ **Que me amarías por sieeeeempreeeeee ~**

[ 04:23 ] √ _Me arrepiento de mis palabras_

√ _Estaba ebrio cuando eso paso_

[ 04:25 ] √ **Sólo te he visto ebrio como tres u cuatro veces en mi vida**

√ **Y ese día estabas bastante sobrio**

√ **Me amas y me amarás**

√ **POR**

√ **SIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

[ 04:26 ] √ _UGH_

√ _UUUUGH_

√ _UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

[ 04:28 ] **√ *Heart emoji***

[ 04:30 ] √ _Bill Cipher_

[ 04:30 ] √ **Mason Pines**

√ **O debería decir...**

√ **Mason Cipher ~**

√ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

[ 04:32 ] √ _Juro por Dios que te voy a matar un día de estos_

[ 04:50 ] √ . _.. ¿Bill?_

[ 04:51 ] √ **¡Woops, lo siento!**

√ **Por un momento me sentí demasiado mareado**

√ **Pensé que vomitaría**

√ **Pero falsa alarma, ahora estoy bien**

[ 04:52 ] √ _Uhmmm_

√ _¿No está tu hermano ocupado?_

√ _Podría él ir a verte en lo que yo terminó con mis clases_

Bill rodó los ojos, se le hacía tan tierno que el menor se preocupara por él y su salud; ¡Pero vamos! Es un adulto, uno muy dramático y raro pero adulto a fin de cuentas, podía cuidarse solo si quisiera. Peeeeero, la idea de fastidiar a la otra persona más importante de su vida se le hacía bastante entretenida para su febril y cansada mente, así que por otro lado abrió la conversación con su hermano comenzando a teclear bastante rápido, una risilla (Y un nuevo tosido) escapando de su garganta antes de enviar el mensaje.

[ 04:56 ] √ **¿Quién ganaría en una pelea?**

√ **¿Un robot con una bomba nuclear o un cangrejo con un imán gigante?**

[ 05:01 ] √ ... Bill, del 1 al "Preferiría abrir mis entrañas a tener que tomar más antibióticos", ¿Que tan enfermo estas?

[ 05:03 ] √ **Al nivel de "Creo que mi esposo me va a matar cuando llegue a casa"**

√ **Será una muy dulce muerte en todo caso**

[ 05:06 ]√ Claro

¿Cómo estas? ¿No te ha pasado nada grave, no? :C

[ 05:07 ]√ **Eh**

√ **Si por grave te refieres a que me golpee con la mesa de noche sin querer por haberme mareado**

√ **Pues no, no me ha pasado nada grave :)**

[ 05:10 ] √ u_u

Algunos de tus compañeros en el hospital me han preguntado por ti :0

[ 05:12 ] √ **¿Qué quieren esos buitres de mí ahora? u_ú**

√ **¿No puedo tener solo un poco de descanso?**

√ **¿Qué le dijiste a ellos? :0**

[ 05:15 ] √ Que es posible que le estés hablando de tu testamento por octava vez a Dipper

[ 05:16 ] √ **Me conoces tan bien, hermanito**

√ **Pero en serio, ¿Me necesitaban u algo?**

[ 05:17 ] √ Uno de tus pacientes tuvo un brote histérico

Lograron calmarlo con sedantes y todo eso

Pero uno de los psiquiatras empezó a murmurar de que "Esto no pasaría si Cipher estuviera aquí"

Más bien lo grito a viva voz en todo el comedor :)

Bill solo suspiró y rodó los ojos otra vez antes de regresar a responder el mensaje.

[ 05:20 ] √ **Pues es una lástima que sea un ser humano que se deba enfermar en PRIMAVERA**

√ **¿Por qué primavera, por qué?**

√ **Como sea, que se las arreglen sin mi por este tiempo**

[ 05:23 ] √ ¿Quieres que pase por tu casa para acompañarte? :0

Mi último paciente es en una hora, así que estaría allá bastante rápido uwu

[ 05:26 ] √ **Eh, si tu quieres**

√ **No es tu obligación de todas formas**

[ 05:28 ] √ Aparte de melodramático, modesto

El Bill enfermo es más espeluznante que el Bill normal

De todas formas iré, te traeré helado

Además, no quiero perderme ese pequeño momento en donde te humillas a ti mismo cuando estás bastante drogado en medicinas.

[ 05:32 ] √ **...**

√ **...**

√ **... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

[ 05:35 ] √Tengo un albúm

Pine Tree lo ha visto

Le tengo que dar una copia

[ 05:40 ]√ **...**

√ **Espero que en lo que hablamos quemes esa cosa antes de que me lance sobre ti cuando vengas acá**

[ 05:40 ] √ Estas muy enfermo como para moverte adecuadamente

Llevaré la cámara *heart emoji*

[ 05:42 ] √ **¡WILLIAM CIPHER!**

[ 05:43 ] √ :3c

\- 0 -

Dipper quiere matar a su esposo, _de nuevo._

No es un sentimiento extraño, en verdad; se podría decir que desde que le conoció y pasaron por esa etapa de conocidos a noviazgo siempre había un momento en donde quería tirarse sobre él y ahorcarlo con fuerza o solo empujarlo de unas escaleras, tan solo era el sentimiento de ira y vergüenza mezclados que le hacían pensar eso pero la verdad es que sí, lo quería mucho como para llegar a tales extremos, sólo le gustaría que Bill fuera un poco más complaciente -Por qué el idiota podía comportarse de la forma más madura y adulta posible cuando menos lo esperaba, en especial con su trabajo- Inhaló bastante aire hasta que sus pulmones no podía más y luego exhaló, calmandose al instante al terminar de guardar todas sus cosas y despedirse de sus alumnos, dar clases en una universidad no era tan fácil como otros pensaban.

Colocado su bolso como debe ser empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la institución dispuesto a regresar a casa, por supuesto que la preocupación subía por su espalda; ¿Estaba Bill mejor? ¿Acaso Will siempre fue a casa? La vibración en su bolsillo hizo que sacará su celular, desbloqueandolo al acto para que su rostro dibujaba una gran sonrisa seguida de una fuerte risilla que hizo que otros voltearan a verlo, sonrojandose un poco siguió caminando con más velocidad hasta salir de ahí, y volver a ver la imagen que había en su pantalla.

Era una foto, y en esta estaba el menor de los Cipher con su bonito cabello tintado de azul celeste y su parche en el ojo izquierdo haciendo una señal de la paz frente a la cámara y tras él, dormido con su cara llena de helado napolitano, labios y mejillas por igual, la boca semi abierta dejando escapar un hilillo de saliva por la comisura de su boca, tenía la nariz tan roja que podía darle envidia al mismo Rudolf, el reno.

Se veía tan destruido y lindo y sabía que no iba a dejar que ambos descansaran en paz hasta que esa foto fuera borrada de la existencia misma. ¡Que mal! Ya la guardó en cinco lugares diferentes.

Había una inscripción bajo la foto que decía:

 _"He aquí a Bill Cipher. Doctor psiquiátrico. Esposo y hermano mayor. En toda su magnífica gloria"_

Oh si, él ama mucho a ese hombre.


End file.
